


Relationships are Complicated

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We have been together for a while and we just had our first big fight, I don’t know how to fix this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships are Complicated

Being in a relationship with Poe had felt amazing for Finn, it still did, but he had come to learn that even when you really liked someone, you wouldn’t always agree with their decisions, and that was especially true during their first big fight, as Finn had learnt quickly enough.

Poe was going to be in this big mission soon, and he had kept that a secret from Finn until the last possible minute, according to him to avoid ruining the mood between them, and Finn couldn’t believe he had done that.

He confronted Poe about it after learning that from Jess Pava instead, who had thought he for sure already knew, and next thing he knew they were having a fight in a public place in front of the entire Resistance.

Poe ended up storming off after a while, and Finn was left looking at his back, wondering if that fight meant they had broken up or something – he still didn’t understand all the rules of relationships, turned out it was quite different from the few holovids about those things the Stormtroopers got to see while under the First Order.

But according to Pava, who he asked advice of after Poe left, you never truly figured everything out about relationships, or even just one relationship. So if it was always different, Finn realized it was up to him to find out what would happen in this case, if they could make up after what happened, and keep being together.

He wanted them to, even though he was still angry.

He sighed and went to look for Poe, he had to make this right, get a definitive conversation where they knew where they stood, he needed that.

Finding him was easy enough, Poe always went to a place near the hanger when he was upset, and that time was no exception. Finn took a breath and then sat at Poe’s side.

“I’m sorry,” Poe said and Finn turned to him surprised, he hadn’t expected Poe to apologize, he always acted in the moment, but usually didn’t regret his decisions. “I had time to think and you’re right, I should have told you earlier, I knew I should have. But this mission is dangerous and I was worried, and I didn’t want you to worry with me, I was only thinking about me and I’m sorry.”

“I get it,” Finn admitted. “I still think you should have told me from the start, but I get why you didn’t, just… don’t keep secrets from me again, alright, Poe? I feel like I’ve already been lied to enough, by the First Order, and I don’t want to keep being lied to. Please talk to me!”

“You’re right, I won’t keep something like this again, I should have thought about how you’d feel about it,” Poe finished and got up from where he was sat, extending his hand to help Finn up.

Finn didn’t always realize his legs still weren’t perfectly fine following what Kylo Ren did to him, and he was glad Poe noticed he wouldn’t have an easy time getting up from the floor.

“I’m sorry, too,” Finn said. “I didn’t try to see your side of it earlier either, I guess we both messed up,” Poe smiled at that, and Finn hugged him. “You did mess up more though,” Finn finished against his ear and Poe laughed.

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Poe whispered, their bodies still pressed together.

Finn was worried about Poe going to this mission, but he also knew that Poe would survive, it was just what he did. And they would stay together.


End file.
